PreTale
by Jerri Writes
Summary: Chara's first encounter with the Dreemurrs. Not sure if I'm going to do more with it. Trigger warning: suicidal thoughts, self loathing.


Greetings. I am Jerri.

Undertale is own by Toby Fox.

* * *

As the rays of sunlight danced across her fair face and brunette hair, she had the vague understanding that something was wrong. For one, she wasn't sure where she was or how she got here. I took her a great deal of effort just to stir slightly. When she did manage to move, a sharp pain halted her progress.

 _Oh yeah, I jumped into the pit on Mount Ebott._

A flood of pain washed over her as she became aware of her surroundings. Despite the massively large drop, she had survived. She should be dead, but she's not.

That realization hurt her more than anything.

Out of all the ways she had chosen to die, this seemed to be the most promising. Legend has it her village helped end the war with the monsters 100 years ago. The villagers ran the savage beasts inside the mountain. Then a powerful sorceress cast a barrier around the mountain, trapping the monsters forever. The mountain has since been considered an ominous place that should be avoided at all cost.

A place that other humans avoided suited her needs just fine.

When she jumped, she figured that the fall would kill her instantly. If it didn't, the monsters would. Except, as far as she could tell, there are no monsters around.

 _I've somehow managed to screw up my own death attempt._ She thought. _I really am worthless._

Or maybe not. She could barely move now. It wasn't going to be as painless, but she'll probably starve to death on top of…flowers?

She cautiously tilled her head to look at what she had landed on. A patch of buttercups surrounded her from head to toe. They all had the same vibrant shade of golden yellow petals and the brightest green stems and leaves she's ever seen. She rubbed the soft petals that laid under her fingers. In spite of how she got here, seeing these flowers made her feel a little better.

 _I could have chosen a worse place to die, so that's something at least._

She laid there, with only her thoughts and the flowers to occupy her, waiting for her own death. After what felt like an eternity, she heard voices in the distance. Straining, she could barely make out a conversation.

"Hurry up! The patch of flowers should be up ahead!" said an excitedly high voice. It sounded like a kid's voice. Maybe it was a kid her own age?

 _Wait, I thought Mount Ebott was supposed to be avoided at all times? Could there be more people down here than just me?_

The thought made her nervous for some reason.

"Asgore," A calmer, mature voice said, "Don't you think it's time we take some of the buttercups back with us and plant them around the castle? Wouldn't that be easier than making this long trip every few months?"

 _Castle? Why is there a castle down here?_ She thought. Whoever these humans were, they seemed to be more well off than her parents ever were.

The nervousness she felt quickly shifted to dread.

"But Tori!" Presumably Asgore said warmly, "Haven't you heard 'the journey is the destination'?"

"Yes, a journey across boiling lava and freezing snow," Toriel said dryly. "Perhaps you head 'Your child's safety is more important'?"

As their conversation grew louder, she briefly wondered if this Tori was an adult or not before deciding on the latter.

 _Adults_ _ **never**_ _think their child's safety is more important._

Asgore made a stuttering sound as to prove her point. "Ahh, well— of course it is! But he loves to—"

A high pitched shriek so close to her made her jump in alarm. n"Mom! Dad! Come quick! Something is over here!"

She turned to see what she could only describe as a small goat-like creature running towards her.

Hey! Are you okay!? "he asked, face full of concern. She couldn't recall the last time anyone creature or no looked at her like that. Then it occurred to her that he might not be showing concern for her, but the flowers she was crushing.

"Are…are you a monster?" She whispers softly. Talking took more effort than she thought it would.

"Aren't we all?" the goat thing said with a panicked smile. It was like he was trying to keep her calm by acting calm himself.

He failed miserably.

"Would you hurry up and eat me?" she asks, her voice sounding more desperate than she intended. "Everything hurts."

He stopped checking her over with his fur-covered hands to give her a confused look. "Why would I eat you?"

"Because I'm a—"

"A Human!?" Asgore proclaimed as he and Toriel ran up beside their child. "Asriel, why is there a human down here?"

"I think she fell!" Asriel said. She could have sworn she heard a sniffle come from him. "She's hurt real bad."

"Please," she tried again, looking at the parents. "Please eat me. I can't take it anymore. Everything hurts."

Toriel knelt down alongside Asriel, her face wearing a gentle smile. "Now now, child. We will not eat you." She said as she lightly grasps the broken body. "But we will take away the pain."

Suddenly, warmth unlike any she felt before washed over her. All the pain that racked her body moments early seemed to evaporate into nothing. It felt like the scraps and breaks were also being washed away as well.

She looked over at the boy, his face streaked with tears. Apparently he truly was concerned about her.

 _Why do you care so much?_ The question died on her lips as she sank into a pleasant slumber.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm not sure if I intend to do more with this, but I wanted to explore how the Dreemurrs met Chara in the first place. I know there isn't much here and for that I apologize.

Also, Pretale sounds pretty lame, but I couldn't think of anything else.


End file.
